


We're going to be on the team

by pajamassquirrell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horace is based off my dog, Muslim Character, down syndrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamassquirrell/pseuds/pajamassquirrell





	We're going to be on the team

The engine whirred to life. The amber lights flickered on. It’s eyes blinked at Horace. He leapt to his feet. His arms flailed around him. His own celebration of victory.  
Seda would be ecstatic.  
In his excitement to get out the door, he nearly forgot to turn the prototype off. At Seda’s dorm, he placed a hand upon his chest to steady himself. He had to be silent. He didn’t wish to startle her. He was getting better at remembering to be mindful of this.  
The room was still. All lights were off. Not uncommon, she likes to save power. It was late but Horace had no doubt she was awake. The door to her bedroom swung open with a mere graze of his fingers. Facing the window, he saw her. She was a hunched over mass muttering to herself. Her black hair lay flat across her shoulders.  
CRASH!  
She turned.  
“Horace!”  
She was stressed.  
Her hair was quickly covered in a headpiece Horace had not seen in quite some time. But before her hijab was fixed in place, he could have sworn he’s seen a streak of silver.  
“W-were you praying?”  
She hardly ever prayed.  
“Yes.” She dusted off her jeans and rose to her feet. She smiled. “I have a reason to today.” She took his meaty hand into her wiry grip. “C’mon you’re going to want to be sitting down for this.”  
On her couch, she sat on her knees facing Horace fully as he sat normally. It was strange to see her calm, cold demeanor crack into a joyous mood.  
“I got the bot working,” he blurted.  
“This is even bigger than a silly prototype, Horace.” She fanned her face and began to speak more slowly. “We’re going to be working with Atticus and Cordelia.”  
“But we already work with Cordelia.”  
“No, we learn from Cordelia. Sometimes work for her but now we’ll be working with her. Remember Claire Hyacinth?”  
“You mean Blaire.”  
“Name change.” She waved it aside with a fan of her hand. “Claire got separated from her team. Cer is forming a new team to retrieve her. That’s us!”  
“But we’re just students.”  
“We’ll never stop being students. There’s too much to learn! We’ll be building this ship from scratch. We get to design it! Horace, I’m going to make my parents proud. We’re going to change the world.”


End file.
